Series 3 Episode 2
Kagami-Jijii is the second episode of the 1985 GeGeGe no Kitarō anime. Cast ;Main *Keiko Toda as Kitarō *Isamu Tanonaka as Medama-Oyaji *Kei Tomiyama as Nezumi-Otoko *Yūko Mita as Neko-Musume *Hiroko Emori as Sunakake-Babaa *Jōji Yanami as Ittan-Momen *Yūsaku Yara as Nurikabe *Kyōko Irokawa as Yumeko Tendō ;Recurring *Makoto Kōsaka as Hoshirō Tendō *Masaharu Satō as Masao Tendō *Yōko Kawanami as Yūko Tendō ;Uncredited *Kōhei Miyauchi as Kagami-Jijii Synopsis At an amusement park, a brother and his sister are having fun. The sister who is Yumeko Tendō has just finished adjusting her hair in the bathroom, she smiles at her reflection in the mirror then walks off as a pair glowing eyes appear in the mirror. Waiting outside is Yumeko's brother, Hoshirō, who asks her sister if he can ride the roller coaster. Yumeko refuses, saying that she does not have any more money, though her brother demands to let him ride the coaster. As Yumeko wonders what to do instead, a clown appears and gives Hoshirō a balloon then runs off. Hoshirō follows the clown as Yumeko chases after him. The clown then enters a tent called the Mirror House, as the name suggests, it is a tent with mirrors inside, but it is far from the other attractions at the park. Hoshirō enters the tent, with Yumeko following him, Hoshirō leaves the tent after losing track of the clown. Yumeko on the other hand, gets lost inside the tent. As she calls out for her brother, the clown appears in a mirror in front of her, then the clown says that he has been waiting for her. The clown's arms pop out and drag Yumeko's body into the mirror. Meanwhile Kitarō is looking in his Yōkai Mailbox, saying how he has not gotten any mail recently, he is relieved, but still worried. At the Tendō family house, Hoshirō, Mr. and Mrs. Tendō are wondering who could have taken Yumeko. Hoshirō then he thinks that a Yōkai might have taken Yumeko, his dad refuses to believe but the mother said that in her hometown, there was Yōkai who lived in mirrors. Hoshirō then proceeds to visit Kitarō to ask about the situation. Along the way, Hoshirō spots a Yokai Mailbox. As he puts the letter in, Nezumi-Otoko appears, takes the letter, crumble it and throw it away. Then Neko-Musume appears and attacks Nezumi-Otoko for throwing the boy's letter away. When Neko-Musume is done attacking Nezumi-Otoko, she introduces herself, Hoshirō then asks if she is Kitarō's girlfriend, in which she responds by scratching Hoshirō's arm. At Kitarō's house, Nezumi-Otoko is blamed for stealing all of Kitarō's mail, Kitarō then proceeds to visit Hoshirō with Medama-Oyaji coming along with him. Later that evening, Hoshirō shows the four where Yumeko was last seen, the Mirror House. Kitaro uses his Yōkai Antenna and detects a Yōkai's presence inside. As Kitarō enters the tent, he bumps into an invisible force in which he believes is the Yōkai causing all this, he begins to strangle the force until he hears a girl's voice that tells him to stop and slaps him with the mark leaving behind a human hand. The invisible force is actually Yumeko and that her body had been taken. At the Tendō house, Mrs. Tendō shows Kitaro a picture of what Yumeko looks like, Nezumi-Otoko also looks at the picture and falls in love with her. Medama-Oyaji then concludes that the Yōkai responsible is Kagami-Jijii. Mrs. Tendō then says that in her hometown, Kagami-Jijii was a friendly Yōkai who never kidnapped anyone and wonders why he would kidnap her daughter. Medama-Oyaji thinks that Kagami-Jijii's personality might have changed over time. With Kitarō know knowing that it was Kagami-JiJii, he tells Mrs. Tendō that he will be able to rescue Yumeko from Kagami-JiJii, the invisible Yumeko says thanks and as Kitarō blushes, Neko-Musume gets jealous and Nezumi-Otoko points it out and gets scratched by her. At the Mirror House, the four go with the plan Operation Neko-Musume. The plan is to have Neko-Musume, the only girl out of the four, to lure out Kagami-Jijii with her cute look, defeat him and rescue Yumeko. As she enters the tent, the clown is seen staring at Yumeko's body, but calling her Ohana, then Neko-Musume yells for him to come out, then the clown's true form is revealed to be Kagami-Jijii. He comes out of the mirror, giving Kitarō a chance to attack him, but before he can attack, Kagami-Jijii makes all the mirrors spin around Kitarō and Neko-Musume causing them to get dizzy. Kitarō then pulls out his ocarina and starts to break the mirrors, with Neko-Musume helping along by breaking them with her fists. Kagami-Jijii comes out and yells at Kitarō for breaking the mirrors and uses his staff to trap him inside a mirror and breaks it as Medama-Oyaji and Neko-Musume watch in horror. The tent then begins to collapse as Kagami-Jijii takes Yumeko's body and disappears. Neko-Musume and Medama-Oyaji make it out safely, unfortunately without Kitarō. As the last piece of the mirror that Kitarõ was trapped in had been found under the rubble, Sunakake-Babaa and Ittan-Momen appear shortly after. Sunakake-Babaa then uses glue and extract on the mirror, and Kitarō is free from it. Sunakake-Babaa then pulls out an orb and it shows where Kagami-Jijii is, inside a house in an abandoned village in the mountains. With Kitarō now knowing where Kagami-Jijii is, he departs later that night to get Yumeko back. Along the way, Medama-Oyaji tells Kitarō that during the night he does not cast a reflection in the dark, Kagami-Jijii cannot trap him again. As Kitarō reaches the village, he notices it being very quiet at night, Medama-Oyaji explains that humans now leave villages and move to the cities. Kitarō then senses that Kagami-Jijii's presence is in a house nearby and sees a mirror and believes that he may be in there with Yumeko's body. Ittan-Momen hands Kitarō a rock and is about to break the mirror but is stopped by Kagami-Jijii, telling Kitaro why he took Yumeko's body. Kagami-Jijii explains that several years ago, that the village once had people living there and that the mirror that he was in was the only mirror in the village, so all the girls in the village would come to the mirror to look at themselves, but there was one girl, her name was Ohana and Kagami-Jijii thought she was the cutest one of all, saying that she looks like Yumeko. Then the village slowly lost its population and humans had forgotten about Kagami-Jijii and abandoned him along with the rest of their items, saying that humans are selfish. Kitarō then says he will forgive him if he gives back Yumeko and does not kidnap anymore people. Suddenly, lightning strikes a nearby tree and it catches on fire, producing light, creating Kitarō's reflection and Kagami-Jijii grabs his arm, telling him that he will not let him have Yumeko. Medama-Oyaji then tells Ittan-Momen to get a reflective paper to trap Kagami-Jijii but instead he makes multiple copies of himself and starts to beat up Ittan-Momen and Kitarō. Medama-Oyaji then finds a picture of Ohana and asks Kagami-Jijii to look into his eye. Kagami-Jijii then realizes that Yumeko is actually Ohana's granddaughter and then questions what he has done and then goes back into the mirror and frees Yumeko's body. At the Tendō house, the invisible Yumeko has regained her body back and her is family overjoyed that she is alive. Kitarō then concludes that the reason why Yumeko's body was taken is because he was lonely. Outside, Nezumi-Otoko asks if Yumeko can be his girlfriend, to which she responds by laughing, believing that he is joking. Neko-Musume then says that Yōkai and Humans cannot fall in love together, in which Yumeko responds saying that it is not true while holding Kitarō's hand. Neko-Musume gets mad and scratches Nezumi-Otoko for no reason. Meanwhile Kagami-Jijii is in his mirror which is now in a shop, facing out the window on a busy street that people pass by often, enjoying the view he now receives. Characters in order of appearance #Yumeko Tendō #Hoshirō Tendō #Kitarō #Medama-Oyaji #Masao Tendō #Yūko Tendō #Nezumi-Otoko #Neko-Musume #Ittan-Momen #Sunakake-Babaa #Ohana }} Navigation Category:1985 Episodes